


Before we met again

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 08:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: If they're married now... how did they meet?





	Before we met again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!   
I’m back from the other side of pile of studying, about to fall into the next one. In the meantime, this happened. It’s the prequel to “Convincing enough”, so basically, it’s how they met before getting married. It might turn into a series, I’m not sure yet, it remains to be seen :D  
Enjoy! <3

Her feet were barely touching the ground, lifting off of it occasionally as she jumped, desperately trying to reach the book she wanted. It was her studying time, and she just so happened to need yet another medical book to add to the already tall pile on the table. Her hair was flying in every direction, covering her eyes, tickling her neck.

Suddenly, a hand appeared, getting the book out of the shelf. She stopped jumping, turning to look at the stranger that took her book away from her. A tall man was standing next to her, eyeing the title of the book with curious gaze. He then lifted his eyes, focusing on her, a slight smirk grazing his lips.

“Immunology, huh? You’re a med student?” he asked, his voice smooth and deep, its warmth shooting through her with unexpected strength. She felt a delicate shiver running down her spine.

“Fourth year.” Her own voice sounded so foreign in her ears, like it wasn’t hers. And it probably wasn’t. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but something about the handsome stranger made her feel weak in the knees, and she suddenly felt the need to know him better.

“So you’re almost done. What are you planning to do after you finish?” his stare was intense, his irises darkening around the edges, revealing his interest in the young woman in front of him.

“I want to go into the internal medicine.”

“So a diagnostician, I suppose? The best decision you could make.” He spoke like he knew what he was talking about, piquing her interest even more. A smart man, handsome as hell and he knew it, reads books and is a gentleman? She was quite certain she met her match, right then and there.

“And how would you know?” she leaned onto the shelf, crossing her arms over her chest, the corners of her lips lifting into the subtle smile. He mirrored here actions, the book still cradled safely in his arms.

“Cause I’m a diagnostician myself. I’m E-“

A rather loud sound interrupted him, startling them both. She flinched, looking in the direction of the commotion, but saw exactly nothing. He shook his head, laughing quietly under his breath. She eyed the tome he was holding.

“Are you going to give it to me?”

“You’re going to have to work for it.” he smirked, taunting her with it before lifting it over his head, making it impossible for her to reach it. She saw her opportunity and decided it was too good to waste it, so only moments later, she was leaning into him, way too close to be mistaken for any innocent interaction. He didn’t seem to mind, what was more, he seemed to be as enchanted by her as she was by him, so when she took a step towards him, he took a step towards her, and so on, until they were face to face, breathing the same air in the quiet confinements of the library alley. Their noses touched and his eyes almost closed, when she saw her opportunity. Reaching behind him, she took a hold of the book, smiling triumphally as she cradled it closer to her body.

“You’re gonna have to be quicker than that, Mr. Diagnostician. I believe this is where we have to go our separate ways. I have so much work to do, which I’m sure you understand… right?” she teased him, leaning in close again, whispering the very last word breathlessly, causing his mind to stop for a split second.

Just like that, she was gone. And he didn’t even know her name.

\----- ----- -----

Rain was falling from the sky, getting in his eyes, blurring his vision. He had a hard time distinguishing the pieces of his surroundings, except for the bright lights of the streetlamps and cars passing him by. Normally he didn’t put himself through going back from work without his car, but that day seemed beautiful in the morning, prompting him to walk to the hospital. What a mistake that was.

He could already feel his clothes getting wet under the coat, his shirt sticking to his chest, pants creasing in the most bizarre of ways. His shoes made a loud, moist sound every time he took a step, pools of water inside of them. If he didn’t get home soon, he’d get sick, and no one would benefit from it.

His focus was solely on getting himself inside of his apartment complex, as fast as he could, other potential aspects of his surroundings long forgotten. That is, until he heard a honk of the car, lights flashing brighter, tires screeching against the wet road. He reacted faster than ever before in his life, detecting what the problem was and jumping to help.

His hand wrapped around the wrist of a young woman, pulling her into him, away from the street. Her body slammed against his, her palms flat against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. They were both breathing heavily as the feeling of danger passed, his head falling on top of hers in relief.

“You really should watch where you’re going. I might not be there next time to save you.” he muttered under his breath, stepping away to take a good look at the woman he just protected. His mind went blank when he recognized the green orbs, staring right through him behind the thick veil of wet, blonde hair.

“So not only are you a diagnostician, but a superhero too? Damn, I suddenly feel weak again.” she smiled at him brightly, falling forward, just to tease him. He caught her again, his grip tight and secure. “How often do you have strangers falling onto you, disarmed by your charm?”

“Not as often as you think.”

“And what makes you so sure you know what I’m thinking?” she raised her head, making their eyes meet. They were close again, second time that day, and he felt the spark come back. Like something falling into place, something finally found, only his.

“I don’t know what goes on in that head of yours, but goddamn, wouldn’t I like to find that out.” He whispered, nudging her nose with his. She smiled cheekily, taking a step away from him.

“And one day, maybe I’ll let you. But for now, I strongly recommend we get ourselves out of the rain. We can’t get sick, right?” she winked at him, starting to walk away slowly. He threw himself in her direction, catching her wrist in his hand again.

“Wait! I still don’t know your name.”

She closed her eyes, laughing softly as though she realized something obvious. Shaking her head, she took a step towards him, looking him deep in the eye.

“Claire Herondale.” She said warmly, her cheeks taking on a bit of color as he nodded, bringing her hand up to his lips, pressing a tender kiss to it.

“Ethan Ramsey.”


End file.
